deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaston VS Clayton
Gaston VS Clayton.png|UTF Gaston vs Clayton.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Clayton vs Gaston.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Description Beauty and the Beast vs Tarzan Two of Disney's overconfident beast hating hunters clash who wins Interlude Wiz: Hunters always overconfident with their skill and marksmanship but these two ain't ordinary hunters Boomstick: These two are Strong Beast-hating Villains who love to taunt like all the time Gaston the muscular marksman of France and foe to the Beast Wiz: And Clayton the rifle loving money grabbing foe of Tarzan Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Gaston Wiz: Gaston LeGume is the muscular town hero of a small village in France and has his own tavern in the village Boomstick: Gaston built up his muscles by eating dozens of eggs per day to help him grow in size and he pulled it off while probably ignoring Diet recommendations from a Doctor now he roughly the size of a barge Wiz: Gaston's Strength and expert hunting skills earned him the reputation as the Town Hero admired by almost all in the town Boomstick: However he turned his affections to the one person who didn't like him Belle daughter of the slightly crazy Inventor Maurice and ended up being kicked in the mud Great job there Gaston ! Wiz: Seeing that Belle was not going to accept him he decided to force her to marry him by locking up her father in an Asylum unless she became his wife Maurice claimed that there was a terrible Beast that had locked her up Boomstick: Gaston then saw that the Beast was real through a Magic Mirror then convicted the entire townsfolk to storm the Beast's castle while the townspeople were driven out with help from the castle servants Beast and Gaston engaged in a brutal battle and fell to his death after stabbing his foe Wiz: Gaston was jealous of Belle's affection to the Beast but failed to kill him and in the process sealed his death But Gaston had many abilities In his lifetime Boomstick: He has insane strength due to his unhealthy diet options and once lifted a bench with the Bimbettas three women lusting over him with just one arm and managed to match the Beast in combat ' Wiz: Gaston is also a skilled Marksman with a massive hunting shotgun known as the Blunderbuss that can be fired several times in an instant and can be used in close range while it's Magazine capacity is unknown Gaston can shoot several times with it before having to reload '''Boomstick: Gaston also apparently never misses a shot with his BlunderBluss and also carries a bow and arrow which he can use in his hunting exploits and a dagger ' Wiz: Gaston loves Physical Combat and has been shown to wrestle and tackle a group of men easily and if he's desperate for a weapon he can even use his environment to his advantage and once tore off a piece of stone from the castle to make a club 'Boomstick: Gaston is also very cunning and uses his popularity with the townsfolk to aid him in his exploits he did managed to come up with a plan to throw Belle's father into an Asylum unless she married him and convinced them to storm the castle in order to kill the Beast ' Wiz: And despite his large size Gaston has proven to be pretty skilled at Stealth attacks but he is extremely overconfident and prefers to taunt his foes before beating them which causes his downfall and then act like a wimp '''Boomstick: But with his skill and Strength Gaston is a hulking brute who can use his cunning and Physical combat mastery to beat any foe Gaston: I will have Belle as my wife Make no mistake about that! Clayton Wiz: William Cecil Clayton is a British Hunter who accompanied Jane and Archimedes Porter in an expedition to discover Gorillas Boomstick: However Clayton was secretly planning to Sell the Gorillas as Profit and met Tarzan and discovered the Gorilla's nest Wiz: Tarzan was convinced by his new friends to live a life of luxury in Britain and to leave his ape homeland when Clayton betrayed them on a boat and locked them in a brig Boomstick: Clayton Went back to capture The apes but Tarzan escaped and freed the Apes leading to a brutal confrontation with Clayton in the tree tops Wiz: But things didn't go so well for him Tarzan rejected the ways of man as Clayton taunted him and Clayton was caught among some vines and brutally decided to slash them to pieces but forgot to slash a vine that had caught around his neck and fell down his neck snapping in the process having Hanged himself Boomstick: Clayton was a devious and scheming mastermind who was detrimined to make as much money as possible and was quick to anger which became one of his fatal flaws Wiz: Clayton was a man supposedly in his early forties and had experience with Safaris and thus was an expert with a rifle Boomstick: Speaking of which Clayton seems to favour his rifle above all weapons and has a very fast quick draw with the gun able to fire it several times in succession and he gets really pissed when it gets smashed Wiz: Clayton also carries a machette for close ranged combat and through cutting through jungles and can use this to great effect for quick and sudden slashes to his foes Boomstick: Clayton is ok with Physical combat and can be extremely dangerous when he gets the upper hand in a fight though can be driven off also if you piss him off too much he will enter a blinding rage which can catch his opponents off guard Wiz: Clayton's hunting and tracking skills can greatly help him when pursuing his prey and his rifles quick shots allow him to kill Opponents quickly Boomstick: Clayton has wounded Tarzan with his gun and managed to face him in the treetops Imprisoned an entire colony of apes and killed Tarzan's adoptive Father Krenjak with his rifle Wiz: However Clayton can be very overconfident and relies too much on his rifle to get him out of a fight he also has trouble competing with much younger combatants and is vulnerable to Stealth attacks and while his Anger can catch enemies off guard it can land him in trouble and led to his downfall Boomstick: But with his deadly experience and marksmanship Clayton is a deadly hunter not to be underestimated Clayton: Hiding are we? I could use a challenge because after I get rid of You rounding up your little ape family will be all too easy! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Clayton was in the Jungle having become separated from Jane and Porter and was slashing through the vegetation with his machette Suddenly he hears a gun shot in the distance coming closer and closer Clayton: Great I lost my party now there's a gun wielding madman out there Gaston appears from the bushes hauling dead Gorilla body's on his back Clayton: What have you done That's my fortune Gaston: Sorry pal these brutes are going in my tavern and there's nothing you can do about it Clayton: Oh yes there is feel my wrath Gaston: As you wish but this will be quick Gaston drops the Gorilla bodies and pulls out his BlunderBuss Clayton pulls out his rifle and aims it at Gaston Fight! Both combatants fire Gaston hides behind a tree and continues shooting Clayton Ducks behind a log and shoots with his rifle Clayton tries to shoot Gaston in the head but he dodges the bullet hitting the tree instead Gaston fires several shots with his blunderbuss damaging the log Clayton leaps out and shoots again Gaston runs out of his hiding place and uppercuts Clayton who shoots the bullet grazing Gaston's side Gaston: Uhh is that all you got madman Gaston punches Clayton in the face and knees him in the gut but Clayton smacks Gaston with the hilt of the Rifle and kicks him into the tree Clayton: No it isn't I'm just getting started Clayton tries to shoot Gaston but Gaston Rams into him Clayton responds by headbutting the Villian and the two engage in a Phyiscal Struggle punching and kicking each other Clayton receiving a black eye Gaston losing a few teeth Gaston pulls out his dagger and slashes Clayton's arm then pins him against the tree with an arrow and tries to shoot him with another arrow but Clayton shoots Gaston's arrow knocking it aside pulls the arrow from his shirt and shoves it in Gaston's leg Gaston yells in pain and tries to shoot Clayton with the Blunderbuss but Clayton jams it with a bullet causing the Blunderbuss to explode Pissed Gaston knocks the rifle from Claytons hand and elbows him in the gut then starts landing several punches on Clayton knocking him up a tree Clayton manages to grab his rifle as he is knocked up Clayton: Come on I need a challenge what have you got to defeat me punk Clayton tries to look around for Gaston but can' spot him all of a sudden he slammed into the side by a kick from Gaston who shoves Clayton back Gaston: My amazing Fighting skills that's what Clayton troes to shoot Gaston but he shoves his fist through the rifle smashing it in two Clayton gets pissed and slashes Gaston's shoulder and starts attacking him violently Gaston pulls out his bow but Clayton slashes through it Clayton: How dare you smash my rifle you Villian Gaston pulls out his dagger and brings it against Clayton's machette then rips a branch off a tree and smacks Clayton with it Clayton kicks Gaston in the belly with and tries to slash Gaston but Gaston grabs his wrist and twists it causing Clayton Great pain Gaston: Ha come at me old man Clayton drops the machete in pain and punches Gaston in the face then the two engage in a brutal struggle Clayton attempting to Strangle Gaston but Gaston slams him into a branch causing him to let go Clayton charges at Gaston but is hit by the branch in Gaston's hand Gaston starts beating Clayton with the branch and suddenly brings the branch to Clayton's neck shoves him into the side of the tree and presses the branch to his throat suffocating Clayton while pulling out his dagger and slashing Clayton's belly open guts and blood spilling everywhere and then suffocates Clayton with the branch killing him Gaston then kicks Clayton's body off the tree and continues his Gorilla hunt Gaston: Ha was I too much for you K.O! Results Boomstick: That was a gruesome overkill I like it! Wiz: This was a an extremely close fight Clayon may have had more experience and the better weapon but Gaston had more of an arsenal Boomstick: Right both were equal when it came to intelligence but Gaston's insane Strength helped him to take victory But Wiz Gaston's a cowardly idiot he should have lost ''' Wiz: Actually Boomstick Gaston only acted like a cowardly idiot because the Beast was holding him over a deep ledge and had to do so in order to try and escape his fate and he is definitely not an idiot coming up with devious schemes all the time '''Boomstick: And Clayton may be fast but Gaston isn't far behind in speed and agility and while Clayton's anger caught Gaston off guard he was able to disarm him and finish off his foe Wiz: Also Clayton's extremely scared of using his environment to aid him in a fight and was surprised by Gaston's sudden attacks in fact it was his environment that led to his death In the end of the Movie while Gaston was happy to make a club out of a piece of the Beast's castle in order to help beat him Boomstick: However, the Ultimate way of seeing who is the better fighter is examining their fights with the hero Gaston's fight with Beast seemed evenly matched with Gaston mostly having the upper hand and would have beat him if it wasn't for his taunting ''' Wiz: However Clayton on the other hand struggled against Tarzan in a fist to fist battle and only gained an advantage by punching Tarzan's injured arm but easily being defeated by him and trying to grab his rifle throughout the entire engagement the whole battle only lasting about 30 seconds in fist-to-fist combat '''Boomstick: The Problem is Clayton relies too much on his rifle to get the job done and is mostly useless without it Gaston, however, is perfectly willing to draw upon physical combat and other options to defeat foes leading to his defeat Looks like No one kills Clayton like Gaston Wiz: The Winner is Gaston Advantages and Disadvantages Gaston: Winner + Stronger + More of an arsenal + Better physical combatant = Equal in intelligence - Didn't have as good a weapon - Wasn't as fast - Didn't have as much experience Clayton: Loser + Better Weapon + Faster + More experienced = Equal in intelligence - Wasn't as Strong - Relied too much on his rifle - Didn't have as much of an arsenal - Wasn't as good in physical combat Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the awesome Thumbnail for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Gaston VS Clayton)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles